


How To Almost Get Grounded Until You're Thirty

by emily_ann_1021



Series: Tony!Good Dad™ [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Stark - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and tony will damn well give him one, dad tony stark, son peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_ann_1021/pseuds/emily_ann_1021
Summary: Peter was supposed to spend a quiet evening doing homework in his father’s office at SI while he was in meetings. Turns out Peter’s life doesn’t always go as planned. When an unknown threat attacks the building, Peter knows he must do what he can to help out--despite his father telling him not to leave the office. Thankfully, the Good Dad™ is always there when Peter tries to take matters into his own hands.





	How To Almost Get Grounded Until You're Thirty

The Audi rolled to a stop at the gates of Midtown High. Tony put the car in park and faced his son with a smile. “Alright kiddo, good luck on your physics test--you’ll do great!”

Peter grinned as a faint blush danced across his cheek. “Thanks dad, I’ll see you after school.” He reached for the handle and started getting out of the car.

“Oh!” Tony reached out and grabbed the strap of Peter’s backpack. “Hey, I’ve got late meetings tonight at SI. I stacked some meeting back-to-back today that I’ve been putting off for a few weeks. I think I’ll end up being past-dinner-late. So, when Happy picks you up after school you can either head back to the tower or come hang out at SI. Your choice.” 

Peter leaned back against the seat and weighed his options. After a moment he nodded back to Tony. “I’ll go with you, if that’s alright. I can at least get some homework done and maybe then we can have dinner together in between your meetings?” 

Tony ruffled his hair, much to Peter’s protest, before laughing. “Sounds like a plan, kid.” He leaned over to open Peter’s door when his son’s arms circled around his back. “Not a hug kid, I’m just opening the door for you.” 

Peter leaned back and glared at his father, playfully punching him in the arm before turning to get out of the Audi. “No, no--I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” He gathered Peter in his arms, bringing him close to his chest. 

After a moment Peter squirmed in Tony’s grip. “Dad, we’re at school.” 

Tony rolled his eyes at Peter’s embarrassment. “Okay, get going. I’ll see you this afternoon.” Peter shut the door and took off up the stairs. Just before he pulled away, Tony drove forward and rolled down his window, yelling in an overly cheery voice: “Bye sweetie!” 

Peter turned around, jaw hanging open. “ _Dad!_ ” He looked around as his fellow classmates struggled to hide their grins. 

Tony was simply laughing in the driver’s seat, waving before taking off from the school. Yeah, he was going to get into trouble for that later.

*******************************************************

Peter walked into Tony's office to find the man on a three-way conference call. He glanced up at Peter and smiled before gesturing at the phone, the kid nodded to signal he understood. Making his way over to the table in the corner, he began taking out his textbooks. 

Less than five minutes after he started working on equations for calculus he heard a series of tapping. Glancing up, he saw Tony holding up a yellow legal pad with ‘how did the test go?’ written in sharpie. Peter grinned before rummaging around in his backpack. He took out his physics folder and made his way over to his father’s desk. He laid the test down on the desk in front of the man, the red ‘A’ clearly visible on the front page. Peter’s face lit up when Tony gave him a wide grin, mouthing ‘ _I’m so proud of you_ ’. Peter blushed and mouthed ‘ _thank you_ ’ back before returning to the table, Tony smiling at his retreating form.

An hour later Tony ended the call and leaned back in his chair, his eyes on Peter. After a minute he looked up, noticing the silence that had taken over the room. Tony smiled when they made eye contact. “Sorry about that Petey, I didn’t mean for the call to still be going on when you got here. How was school?”

Peter shrugged. “It’s okay, I know you need to work and I have homework to do so I don’t mind. School was pretty uneventful, Ned got a new Lego set and he wants me to come over this weekend to help him build it. We also got confirmation on the date for the Academic Decathlon in the spring, so you can put it on your calendar. Oh, and MJ and I got into an interesting debate about time-travel. That’s about it really.”

Tony was still smiling by the end of Peter’s recounting. “Sounds like you had fun though. I’m about to head to a meeting downstairs,” he glanced at the watch face on the inside of his wrist. “I should be done before six, then we can order in some dinner. I might have to stick around for a couple hours after to finish up sending some emails. I’ve got my laptop though you can use, or if you want to leave I can have Happy pick you up?” 

Peter was shaking his head by the end of Tony’s sentence. “I’ll be fine here. Seriously, it’s okay.” Tony grabbed a tablet from the edge of his desk, pausing by Peter to ruffle his hair. “What is your fascination with messing up my hair?” He grumbled the words but the smirk playing on his lips let Tony know he was kidding around. 

“It’s the gel, I can’t help it. I’ve seen it too many times curly and untamed. That’s how I like it best.” 

Peter rolled his eyes. Of course Tony loved his bed head hair the best. 

The older man smirked before exiting the office. “Call me if you need me, or text me if you’re bored--God knows I’ll be too.” He winked before clicking the door shut behind him. 

Peter huffed a laugh before pulling out his physics book, getting ready to start taking notes on the next chapter. He was halfway through reading about thermonuclear astrophysics when JARVIS’s voice broke through the quite. It was the slight frantic note in the AI’s voice that made Peter’s hair stand on edge. 

“Master Peter.” The 15-year-old glanced up at the ceiling involuntarily, setting his pencil gently down inside his textbook. “There has been a security breach.” Peter froze, blinking in confusion. He was in Stark Industries, how could there be a security breach? “Your father has been alerted, and has instructed that you remain here in the office and lock the door.”

Peter stood abruptly from the table, glancing around and anxiously running a hand through his hair. “Where’s my dad now?”

JARVIS hesitated before answering. “I am unsure at the current moment. Sir was informed of the breach and has since headed to its source.” 

Peter immediately took off for the door at JARVIS’s words. His dad was trying to track down people who managed to infiltrate SI--what if he was in danger? What if he was hurt and Peter was sitting in an office waiting for him to come back? No, he couldn’t let Tony fight whoever broke in alone. 

“Young sir, you father specifically said-”

“JARVIS, do you know what the threat is exactly?” His hand was frozen on the office door handle. He stared at the ceiling even though he knew he didn’t need to. Peter nervously clenched and unclenched his fist, worrying his lip between his teeth at JARVIS’s silence. 

“I do not.” JARVIS, for an AI, seemed hesitant to give Peter this information. Almost as if the AI knew what would come of it. “Security measures such as surveillance systems have been shut down, I am unable to pinpoint much information at this time.” 

Peter nodded. Resolve strong in his stance despite the fear in his eyes and the quiver in his voice. “Then I’m going.”

Peter stepped into the hallway. The silence no longer the comfortable linger of employees at work, but suffocatingly loud as every footfall echoed off the pristine tile. Peter swallowed and crouched at the end of the hall as quietly as possible. 

Peter eyed the stairwell doorway. Glancing quickly left, then right, he surged forward. Peter took the steps two at a time until he reached the ground floor. He paused outside the stairwell exit. Closing his eyes briefly, Peter measured his breathing while counting to ten. Once he finished, he pushed open the door slowly, peeking out through a crack in the door before scooting into the hallway.

The 15-year-old edged along the wall, trying to make his footsteps light as he came around a corner. He was just about the make a left turn when the glass windows separating the hallways shattered as a man flew through them. Peter raised an arm to cover his face, wincing slightly as he felt glass particles piercing his skin. He suddenly wished he had more protection than a t-shirt.

Lowering his arm, Peter blinked at the man now lying crumpled on the tile. Peter stepped over the glass to peer through the newly made hole, his eyes going large at the scene. There was his father, an Iron Man gauntlet covering one of his wrists as he blasted and fought against the three men circling him. To his left, there were two security guards defending themselves against three more assailants. 

Peter glanced around him, realizing for the first time that he was weaponless. He bit his lip, fingers itching to find _something_ to defend himself with. Hurriedly, he picked up one of the larger pieces of broken glass and hedged over to the men surrounding his dad. 

As he got nearer to the group, Tony glanced up a momentarily caught his eye. As soon as they made contact the man’s eyes grew large, concern and anger clouding the brown irises. “Get out of here Peter!” He yelled as he blasted on the men through an office wall then immediately received a punch from another. 

Peter dashed forward, clenching the glass tighter in his hand and ignoring the sudden sting in his palm. Peter stopped in front of one of the men, catching his full attention. He was dressed in black combat gear, not unlike the uniforms of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents he’d seen on missions with Captain America. It was with this thought that Peter realized this was as far as his plan went. 

The man flipped a dagger in his hand, glaring at Peter as he moved closer. “I don’t want to hurt you kid, but I will if I have to.” Peter took a step forward and slashed haphazardly at the man, grinning in satisfaction as the glass cut across the back of the man’s hand. 

His satisfaction was short-lived, however, as immediately the makeshift weapon was knocked from his hand. Pain exploded across his temple as the hilt of the knife connected with his skin. Peter stumbled backward, colliding with a chair to regain his balance. Peter turned, grabbing the sides of the chair and launching it forward. The man tripped, falling over the make-do projectile and landing face first. 

Peter threw a fist in the air. He turned to find Tony still trying to fight off the two men, his attention half on his fight, half on Peter. He wondered why Tony wasn’t wearing his suit. 

Dashing forward, Peter ignored Tony’s warning looks--trying to find the best way to jump into the fight. A hand encircled his ankle, slamming him on his back and dragging him across the floor. Peter looked up in fright to see the man from before leering over him. Nose bloody from the floor. Peter threw his arms up in an ‘x’ over his face, he was about to squeeze his eyes shut when the familiar sound of metal thrusters met his ears. 

He turned his head, grinning at the sight of the newest Iron Man suit upgrade piecing itself together around Tony. 

Suddenly, the suit landed in front of Peter. The armor’s feet sat on either side of Peter’s right leg, from where he was frozen on the ground. His father held up his hands, blasting the man backward and into a nearby wall. He then turned, shooting off blasters as a plate at his shoulder opened to send targeted missiles at the remaining assailants. All the while his position never shifted from in front of Peter. After what felt like minutes but was probably only seconds later, his father was exiting the suit and kneeling down next to him.

His eyes roamed over his body as Tony reached his hands under Peter’s arms to position him upright. As soon as he was sitting Tony ran his hands over Peter’s shoulders, arms, torso, back, and legs--checking for any injuries he may have sustained during the fight. Once he made note of every scrape and bruise, he crushed his kid against his chest. Leaning down, he pressed his face into the boy’s hair. 

“I can’t believe you did that.” Tony had pulled back and was now staring Peter down with lingering emotions of fear and concern dancing behind the present-stage anger and disappointment. “I gave you instructions to stay in my office, not find a pseudo shank as a weapon to take on an _armed_ bad guy. What were you thinking?” 

Peter bit his lip and guiltily looked away, worrying his lip between his teeth. “Stop that, you’ll tear up your lip.” Tony brushed his thumb against Peter’s lower lip, prompting the boy to stop biting it. 

When it became apparent Tony was expecting an actual answer, he shrugged and clenched his fists. “I couldn’t...I couldn’t stay there knowing that you might b-be in d-danger somewhere and I wouldn’t be a-able to get to you.” He drew in another breath, making sure to count the seconds. “JARVIS couldn’t tell me what was going on and...I didn’t want you to die.” The end came out whispered, but Tony heard it anyway. “Because if you know something is going on and you don’t do anything to help stop it, then the outcome is your fault--you know?” 

Peter found his face once more pressed against his dad’s shirt, although it was now more welcoming and less frantic than before. “Petey, look at me.” Tony brushed the hair back from his eyes. “It’s not your fault, and in the future when I tell you to stay put that means you _stay put_. I’m doing it for your safety, you know that. You got hurt today, bud.” Peter’s eyes shifted down to the bleeding cut on his hand, wincing as the blood trickled down to this elbow. “I don’t want that to happen again.”

Peter nodded, tears pricking the back of his eyes at the hurt in his father’s voice. “I’m not saying this to make you feel bad, Peter. I promise. But you mean so much to me, I can’t risk losing you too.” He nodded again, the tears now flowing freely. Tony once against held the boy against his chest, waving closer the paramedics security called on scene. He leaned down to whisper softly in his boy’s ear. “Thank you for helping me bud, I know it must’ve been scary for you--you were _so brave_. You impressed the hell out of me, kid.”

The boy leaned back, wiping blearily at his eyes. “Really?”

Tony smirked. “Really really.” 

Peter moved to stand, Tony at his side with a supporting hand on his elbow and back once he saw him wince from where the man hit him over the head. The pair was making their way over to the waiting paramedics when Peter abruptly stopped, causing Tony to stop with him. “Wait--why were those guys here in the first place? What did they want? How did they break in?”

Tony sighed and glanced briefly over at the law enforcement and recently arrived S.H.I.E.L.D. agents attempting to gather the men. “If I had to guess, based on the tech the used to break in, that they were headed for R&D. I’m usually working from home at this time of the day so I assume they thought I wouldn’t be here.”

Peter thought over his father’s words. “So you think they were trying to steal your designs?” 

Tony grimly smiled down at Peter. “A lot of people would kill to get their hands on arc reactor blueprints, although it is wildly stupid to assume I would keep those here.”

Peter laughed listening to Tony criticize criminals. He leaned against the man and immediately felt his arm curl around the teen's shoulders. Tony leaned down at pressed a brief kiss to his son’s temple. “I love you kiddo, and if you ever do that to me again you’re grounded until you’re thirty.”

Peter grinned up at his father as paramedics began cleaning and bandaging his palm (apparently, holding a glass shard tightly in your fist will cut up your hand--lesson learned), forehead, and various cuts along his arm. “I love you too, dad.”

Peter jumped as Happy burst through the entrance of SI, panting heavily and pushing past pissed off law enforcement officers. He stood next to the father and son, eyeing each up and down to catalog injuries (much in the way Tony did not moments before). 

Happy looked Tony in the eye. He shifted his head in Peter’s direction. “He okay?” Tony nodded, smirking at the ire on Peter’s face at being talked _about_ and not _to_. “You okay?” Tony nodded again, this time adding an eye roll (to Peter’s amusement). “Hey! There’s like six guys on the ground and I wanted to make sure you two knuckleheads were all right.” 

“Seven.” Both men turned to Peter. “You’re not counting the man dad threw into the windows.” He jerked a thumb behind him to the first man Peter saw while creeping around the hallway. 

Tony shook his head in amused disbelief and clapped Happy on the shoulder. “Speaking of that…” He moved away from the pair with the acting head of SI security as his intended target. Wanting to know why the hell there were only _two_ security officers, him, and a 15-year-old kid fighting off seven men. He paused, turning back to raise a brow at Peter. “I’ll be right back, as soon as we’re cleared it’s food, movie, then bed. I’m thinking we should take a day off tomorrow, SI needs to get cleaned up and I don’t want you going to school injured.” 

“ _We?_ ” Peter clarified, not wanting Tony to leave just yet even though he knew the man was coming right back. 

Tony, seeming to understand this, moved closer and once more place a light kiss along his hairline. Peter melted at his touch, exhaustion slowly starting to seep into him as the momentary adrenaline began to wear off. “Yeah kiddo, just the two of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Your comments always make my day <3
> 
> If you wish to find me on Tumblr, you can do so [here](http://doseofsuperhusbands.tumblr.com/)


End file.
